1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors and, in particular, to means for providing binding-free movement of the ram in effecting compaction of refuse and the like therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,478, of Stephen Hopkins, a waste collecting and compacting unit is shown wherein a press frame is mounted to the ram so as to move the ram as a result of rotation of a plurality of worm shafts threaded to the press frame. The lower end of each worm shaft is provided with a driven sprocket and the upper end of each worm shaft is rotatably carried by a bearing mounted directly in the frame support structure of the compactor unit. An idler is provided for taking slack out of the drive chain in an effort to secure synchronism of the driven sprockets.
Jerry W. Moon, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,805, shows a refuse compactor utilizing a jack screw and a toggle linkage. The screw and motor drive train are carried as a unit by the toggle linkage and move bodily therewith in the operation of the compactor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,987 of Charles R. Difley et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor is shown having a mounting member removably secured to a base wall portion of the compactor cabinet and arranged to carry the drive means. The mounting member is adjustably positionable on the base wall for adjusting the tension in the chain drive portion of the power takeoff of the drive means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,954, of Joseph F. Bourgeois, a trash container mounting for a trash compactor is shown utilizing a single drive screw for the ram disposed centrally of the ram assembly and parallel to a plurality of side channels controlling the stroke of the ram.
William A. Eckerle et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,515, show a compactor having a jack screw pressure-applying mechanism with the linkage mechanism thereof being arranged to maintain a pressure plate portion of the structure generally horizontal in the compacting operation.